Roxbury C
This document describes the former Roxbury C, which was destroyed on January 27, 2007 in the course of an attack by The Necromancer. The Massachusetts State Ultra-Max Holding FacilityBek D. Corbin on the Crystal Hall Forums, July 8 2014, more commonly known as Roxbury C, is located in Roxbury, MA.Ayla and the Birthday Brawl: Chapter 2 - The Legend of Sir Guyon :Note: Roxbury C had been previously referred as being the "New England Federal Paranormal Detention Facility", but this was clarified to be a state facility. Roxbury C is the Federal Lockup for paranormal criminals in the Greater Boston Area. While many who are sent to Roxbury are then transfered elsewhere, there are those, such as Compulsion and Mimeo, who are considered too dangerous to risk transferring; they stay. At any given time as many as 50 Supervillains may be in custody. :The cellblock is set on a single level, seventy feet underground, in solid rock. There’s a single tunnel slanting downward from the surface, with three unbreachable gates along the route to the level. An invader would need to get through all three gates. :The tunnel and the gates and the entirety of Roxbury C have anti-mage runes on every exterior surface, along with runes to stop any teleporters, density changers, or devisers trying to pass through those walls. Other than the main tunnel, there’s a single two-man elevator in the head jailer’s office which can only be accessed from the lower level and can’t reach the surface without setting off a series of explosive charges to allow the elevator to come up in the bottom level of Roxbury Jailblock B.Ayla and the Birthday Brawl: Chapter 3 - The Legend of Britomart, or of Chastity Roxbury B, located next door on the surface, houses Devisors and Gadgeteers with no paranormal abilities.Ayla and the Birthday Brawl: Chapter 13 - The Legend of Gloriana, or of Glory :Each gate is warded, protected by a forcefield generator, and weighs tons on its own so it can’t be opened without the machinery of the cellblock. Meaning, it cannot be opened without the cooperation of the jailers down in the cellblock. There are twenty jailers, and each one of them can activate the alarm systems, the sedative gas systems, and the robot counter-measures, with but a thumb-press on an alarm trigger. The in-cell security measures include security chairs, designed to restrain paranormal individuals for short periods of time, some longer than others. This allows for things like the delivery of meals. No prisoners leave their cells for any reason while in Roxbury C, they're just too dangerous. :“Hey! Mimeo! Come on! Get yer ass over in yer security chair!” :He cooperated. He didn’t get fed if he didn’t, and his lunch was already pretty fucking late. No one was dumb enough to come into his cell if he wasn’t locked up in the security chair. And they didn’t dare bring in any superpowered jailers just to find out whether they were tough enough to deal with him. Especially when no one was tough enough to deal with him. So they went with the traditional approach: lock him in a massive titanium alloy chair for long enough to get in and get back out. :He sat down in the uncomfortable metal chair mounted on the back wall, and put his limbs in the slots. The security camera up in the corner followed his movements. Once he was seated properly, the massive shackles pneumatically closed about his calves and forearms and waist, locking in place. He knew those shackles alone weren’t enough to keep him in place for long. But so did his jailers. The guards at Roxbury - the Federal Paranormal Detention Facility for the area - were too well trained. In the two years he’d been stuck in this hole, no one had screwed up around him. Yet. Former inmates Some of the Roxbury C prisoners at the time of the breakout: *Arch-Fiend *Black Tiger *Cobrafire *Compulsion *Crater *Endor *Ironhawk *Jabberwock *Lady Darke *Lycanthros *Matterhorn *Mimeo *MoleAr *Shadowshell *Twin Terrors *White Streak References Category:Boston Category:Law Enforcement